


Is It Awesome?

by Whobahstank



Category: Lego Movie - Fandom, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Just because you're a plastic toy doesn't mean you can't fuck. Trust no one, not even yourself.





	Is It Awesome?

**Author's Note:**

> I was really high when I drew these

  



End file.
